Crimson Dance
by BewitchedJeannie
Summary: One of our beloved is shot, how will the other respond?
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock at the front door and she blinked, the room slowly coming back into focus. There was another tap and she realised she was still sitting on the couch and it would be up to her to answer the front door.

"Jack" her voice was no more than a whisper as she wondered if he had good or bad news for her. She realised she was blocking the door and quickly stood aside to let him in taking his hat and coat without another word.

"I've just come from the hospital" unnecessary to remind her, but he did anyway, "I finally managed to get a hold of his mother and he is in a stable condition."

She considered his words, "but still unconscious?"

He wasn't looking at her, "yes"

Her fingers began to tap in some unknown tune onto her arms which were folded tight across her chest.

"How is Miss Williams?" the words startled her out of her dream,

"Jane refuses to leave her side and Mr Butler just gave her something to sleep." Her bottom lip was trembling and her voice faulted on the word sleep, but she looked into his face all the same.

"And you?" this was the out she had been looking for and she unfolded her restless arms and allowed Jack to pull her into a tight hug. As selfish as it was, she had hoped that he would allow himself to comfort her as she so needed. Finally she pulled away and shook her head slightly looking up to him, "I'm fine compared to the rest." He nodded at her solemnly before his hands pulled away from the soft material of her waist.

"Dr Macmillan promised to telephone the moment Collins regains consciousness" She could tell he wasn't telling her everything, but decided to leave it for the moment. They need to talk about what happened that afternoon before it overwhelmed them both. Wordlessly she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the parlour where she poured them both a drink which neither drank.

They sat across from each other in silence for what felt like years before she spoke, this had been dancing across her mind from the moment she saw him fall to the ground. "I don't know what will happen if he doesn't make it." The words hung heavy in the air and she heard Jack take a deep breath at the thought which he had been trying so hard to avoid.

So it was more serious that he was allowing her to believe.

She wondered if Dot would ever really would, could, recover from such a shock. She knew from experience she couldn't survive without Jack and she had only really kissed him once, what they had was a friendship at best. Hugh Collins it appeared to her was made for Dorothy Williams and a world without him suddenly seemed bleak.

The day had started off fine, brilliant if she was honest, until it had all gone horribly wrong. As soon as Hugh hit the ground it began to pour rain, almost as if the world knew it was wrong for such an innocent soul to fall witness to this.

"I should have.." she cut off this sentence, knowing exactly where it was going and refusing to play along.

"Don't be silly Jack, there is nothing you could have done. The man is crazy, he would have shot any one of us given half a chance." He seemed to consider her words before taking a sip of his drink and shutting his eyes tilting his head back against the lounge giving into his emotions.

Mr Butler knocked softly on the door frame and she turned away from Jack to face her butler with a tight lipped smile,

"Sorry to disturb you Miss, I thought you might like to know Dorothy is soundly asleep and Jane will be down presently to say goodnight."

"Thank- you Mr B, I appreciate it."

"If that will be all Miss?"

"Of course," even Mr Butler looked warn which really was not a good sigh, "goodnight" he bowed slightly before turning to leave, again leaving the pair in silence.

She wondered why Jack had come, he could have just as easily telephoned her, and yet here he was. She hadn't seen him since the ambulance had taken Hugh away. She had gone home, scooped Dot up telling her what happened before driving her to the hospital where they had remained up until an hour ago.

"Where is Burton now?"

His eyes jerked open and he looked slightly startled, "He is locked away at the station. Last I saw him his nose was broken and he had some nasty bruises. The boys called the doctor as I was leaving."

There was another tap on the door frame interrupting her response inquiring into the shot he had taken at the murders foot.

"Jane"

The girl stood in the doorway glancing at the Inspector and then back to Miss Fisher before entering the still room. "Dot is asleep, so I thought I would say goodnight." She smiled before talking her wards hand and stroking it gently, kissed her on the hair, "You are an angel Jane, and I know Dot appreciates everything you are doing for her." Jane smiled at her mother, "But you're right, sleep will be more helpful to everyone when tomorrow comes. Go upstairs and I will be up in a moment to say goodnight." Jane kissed her mother on the head and gave the Inspector a small smile of acknowledgment before walking back up the stairs to her room.

She looked over at the Inspector who had now finished his drink and placed his glass on the table. "Will you wait here while I say goodnight to Jane?"

"Of course" She rose on his word and silently left the room climbing up into the dark silence of upstairs.

Jack shut his eyes again as soon as she reached the top of the stairs. Hugh Collins had been shot while on duty and Jack was not entirely sure he would last the night. He had been covered in blood and Miss Fisher had rushed to his aid stemming the flow of blood while Jack took the opportunity to shoot Burton in the foot before arresting him. Collins would have probably already been dead if it wasn't for her and for once he was thankful for her interference. Although she was right, there was nothing that could have been done to prevent the shooting. The man was crazy, he had already killed 5 women in as many weeks and they had finally managed to track him down.

Jack hoped he wouldn't have to up that murder count to 6.

* * *

Don't worry, there is more story


	2. Chapter 2

"We should go to bed." The words took a moment to sink in and she found herself giving a single nod, very much not her style before sighing.

A warm hand reached for her and she allowed him to pull her off the couch before pulling him into another tight hug. This time he felt one hand around this middle while the other pulled around his neck, forcing him to do the same, his face in her hair. He allowed himself to shut his eyes and relax as she pulled him even tighter to her.

It was rare that she showed any signs of vulnerability and he carefully held her deciding he should be her pillar of strength, if only for the night. He felt her pull away slightly and grab his hand pulling him towards the stairs.

He was lead down the silent hallway to the only room with the lights still on. He was sure if the situation wasn't so serious she would be making a million saucy jokes, but she remained silent. She flopped down on top of the covers leaving him to shut the door.

"You know, you could at least shut your eyes." He had just finished taking off his shoes and socks when he stood to face her still laying on the bed eyes open watching him, concern etched across every feature.

"Jack it's impossible, I hate not knowing." For once he had to agree with her and made his way around the bed to lie beside her. They lay on their backs staring at the ceiling for a long moment before he found the words he was looking for, trying not to think too hard about Hugh Collins laying unconscious in a hospital bed while he was laying on what felt like a nest of clouds.

"I know you do, but there really is nothing to know or do right now." He hesitated a moment before reaching across the space between them and lacing his fingers through hers, "You were right, we really should all get some sleep in, we have a big day tomorrow." He waited for her argument instead she sighed and turned towards where their hands were still joined. "On one condition"

"What's that?" he wasn't sure he would be able to say no, no matter what she asked of him.

"You don't dash out on me."

He smiled into the dark thankful that it was a simple request which didn't even require thinking, "never"

"Good" she pulled their joined hands up to her chest and snuggled into them with a sigh. He decided best not to complain if it meant she went to sleep. He felt her breathing slow and slowly he too slipped off to sleep.

...

Dot woke with a start, the room slightly blurry to her still sleepy eyes. She felt sick to her stomach and couldn't actually remember going to sleep at all. Tears blurred her vision as she realised just what had happened the day before with a start.

She needed to get to the hospital and now.

Hugh needed her.

Never had she been so adamant in her life. And if she wanted to get there quickly she would need Miss Fisher.

She was up and through her bedroom door as this thought occurred to her and she suddenly found herself facing Miss Fishers firmly shut bedroom door. The door quickly opened though and she momentarily wondered how loudly she was crying before falling into a concerned looking Inspector Robinsons arms.

...

After holding Phryne close for the majority of the night, he wondered if this was his calling in life after all. This was shuffled away by an anxious looking Miss Fisher who seemed frozen by her companion's obvious distress. The telephone began to ring somewhere up the hall and Jack was filled with an even deeper sense of dread as she raced out of the room he assumed to answer it while Dot began to cry more violently into his chest.

He really had forgotten how emotional women could be at times. He had woken at around 2 to find Miss Fisher shuffling back into him and he had placed a gentle hand around her waist and pulled her in tight. It was a relief to have a warm body by his side and he was not going to deny her the comfort he also craved. She was silently crying he realised when she began to talk to him, her voice shaky in the silence of the still house.

"Dot whisked me up stairs when I got home and took all my bloody clothes off" she paused and muffled a sob while he lay perfectly still waiting for her to go on, "I couldn't even speak, I couldn't tell her what happened until she had taken my clothes… stained with Hugh's blood." She took in a deep breath and he pulled her closer, "She didn't even cry, too shocked I think… then she lost it and we came home."

He knew after that she had driven Dot to the hospital where they had sat with him for hours until it appeared Miss Williams tears had forced them to leave. He had tried all afternoon to get onto Collins mother to no avail, until finally he had driven to her house to personally escort her to the hospital where he had left the weeping woman to sit with her son. That was when he had driven here, and now it was the next morning and he was holding a sobbing Miss Williams in Miss Fisher's bedroom.

It was like a parallel universe, a dream perhaps?

Dot seemed to come to her senses and she abruptly pulled away from the Inspector, he immediately dropped him hands from around her shoulders. He thought he saw a small smile on Miss Fishers face but he couldn't be sure as she herself pulled Dot into a tight hug before speaking.

"Right, I think breakfast and a change of clothes is in order" he realised that they were all still wearing the same crumpled clothes as yesterday. "And then we can go down to the hospital Dot" Mr Butler whisked in and pulled Dot out of the room leaving them alone again.

"Who was on the phone?" he gave her an intense stare as she wiped her hands over her face with a heavy sigh, the happy mask she had on while speaking to Dot disappearing as her face rested on fists and she shook her head

"Mac, he's still unconscious."


End file.
